rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellamay Niet
Ellamay Niet is a young human character. Due to her smaller stature, this character generally sticks to ranged combat, but still carries a sword for good measure. Ellamay also identifies as Valeria West, as she knows the weight of which her true name carries. She has recently cut her hair short and has established The Order of Balance, in which she strives to create an equal world in respect of Guthix, and to atone for her past sins. Appearance Ellamay has short, brown hair, and usually has a Robin Hood Hat. She prefers to wear clothes that are easy to move around in and easy to fix. Long gone are the days she preferred to dress up and look formal; she now much prefers a more casual, practical look. Ellamay stands at 5'8, lean and strong in her arms and legs but of a small stature.She has green eyes, much to her delight, reminding her of her mission and dedication to the Order. Personality Ella's personality can be varied in many ways, usually depending on her mood. When she is happy and content, she can be friendly, outgoing and confident, always trying to go out of her way to help others. When angry, however, she is usually reckless, unreliable and particularly defensive. Although she has many flaws in this way, she is usually in a happy mood, resulting in her personality playing a major part in the way she is somewhat likable. History Younger Days As a young child, Ella lived in a small village located not far from Ardougne. She lived in contentment with her mother, Luisana, her father, Dernius, and her brother, Flynn. When Ella was fourteen and once out collecting water from the well, she bumped into a cult of insane zarosians, who weren't too pleased to have water all down their ancient robes. As they gave chase, she ran into her house, which proved a huge mistake, as they then set it alight. As her, her brother and her father escaped, her mother was trapped, and Ella distinctly remembers her Father just watching his wife die. In absolute rage, she went after the Zarosians, only to found they had left, and she also returned to where her Father and Brother were once standing. They were also gone. Four years past and Ella had settled in Varrock, engaged to her beloved love of her life, Veldon. They both had made a potion that could drastically slow down the effect of aging, and, only together, could they produce it. When it was finished, Veldon poisoned her and ran off with the potion, leaving Ella in a very fragile position. Luckily, her brother found her after a few days, and then ran off to find Veldon and the potion, which he stole from him. Using herbs and other various things Flynn had also stolen, Ella told him how to make the antidote to the poison. When she had recovered, she set out to find Veldon. When she finally did, she killed him by stabbing him in the heart with a knife. You can see this knife on Ella still today, along with a set she forged just like them. Ardougne and Russia Ellamay eventually had settled down as a Saradomian War Monk, training and travelling to many monasteries across Gielinor. When arriving in Falador for an overnight stay we came into a fight with Galadhion, one of the Ardougnian Generals at the time. Both were injured heavily in the fighting, to which Ellamay was taken the Ardougne Castle and was treated. She eventually formed a relationship with the King himself - Russia - and became Queen after converting herself to Zamorakianism. She befriended many of the other Generals at the time - Ash, Eden and Kas, for example - before she participated in many of the battles and horrors which occurred during Russia's reign. Unable to bear the pressure of it all, and coming to her senses after being initially power mad, Ellamay faked her death by jumping from the top of the Castle. Yanille After Ella returned from the Eastern Lands to where she'd departed, she went to Yanille with her closest friends; Ashley Arven, Kas Sceptre and Eden Syvian. Originally Archer General, she became Lady of Yanille after marrying Eden Syvian. However, they later divorced on good terms. Ellamay departed Yanille soon after, and married Kas, who later went on to rule the Dusk family. Ellamay at this time ventured Gielinor to improve her combat skills, as she had learnt from her past mistakes of not being able to defend herself. The Order After Kas had left Gielinor. Ellamay departed back to the Eastern Lands for a few years before coming back to Kandarin herself, to which she bumped into Eden Syvian. Realising her past mistakes and her foolishness and naivety, Ellamay decided to create an Order to not only atone for her own cruelties, but to stand for the balance in which her deceased god had wanted. Ellamay in doing so not only gained fellow comrades to achieve this, she also received what she sees as a new family, which she wishes to protect with her life. Fighting and Equipment Ella has many weapons strapped to her belt, her most preferred being her throwing knives, a set of which killed her dis-loyal fiance. Alongside throwing knives, Ella prefers range attacks due to her inability to provide strength to a sword blow. Quicker rather than stronger, Ella finds range easy from a high point, using her agility to reload quicker and to be able to scale the walls needed to get a good aim. Even though her strength isn't so good, she still carries around her trusted sword; the first one she forged herself, for up close and personal attacks and for self defence. Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Retired